


Logically Functional

by PatronGoddessOfAngst



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatronGoddessOfAngst/pseuds/PatronGoddessOfAngst
Summary: The first voice Function ever heard was that of Logic. It was calm, collected, and cool, and asked him a simple question.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Logically Functional

The first voice Function ever heard was that of Logic. It was calm, collected, and cool, and asked him a simple question.

“What are you?”

Not, _who_ are you— _what_ are you.

Function didn’t mind, though. ‘What’ was directly to the point. There was no need to beat around the bush or engage in false niceties.

“I am Function,” he said simply.

The voice hummed. “I like that. Function is good. It’s practical, beneficial, and— dare I say it— _logical_. Unlike the… others.”

Function laughed. “You must be Logic, then.”

“Yes.”

“I must ask, though,” Function continued, “how do you know the others?”

“I searched them out. I am cataloguing them— or, rather, _us_.”

Function rolled his eyes. “It’s a waste of time, hun.”

“Would you like to meet them?”

“No.” His answer was simple and firm.

There was a pause before he let out a breath. “Don’t even let them know I _exist_. I plan to work behind the scenes. There’s no point in wasting time in the spotlight.”

“Creativity would beg to differ,” Logic muttered. “I… I agree with _you_ , though.”

Function’s eyes lit up, and he reached for Logic’s hand. “Stay with me, Logic.”

Logic hesitated. Something in him wanted to stay with Function— wanted to keep Thomas safe behind the scenes, to never speak to any of the other so-called sides again.

But something else knew that he couldn’t.

“I’m sorry, Function. But I need to keep them in line, and make my voice heard. Make _our_ voices heard.”

“Oh. Yeah, no, of course.”

Logic didn’t know emotions very well— that was Morality’s job— but Function sounded… hurt.

Logic decided to change the subject. “Where is your room?”

“Why would you care?”

“I thought I could visit you.”

The functional side flinched tellingly.

Logic frowned. “You don’t have a room, do you?”

“No. I don’t need one. I can’t sleep, I _am_ sleep.”

“That doesn’t mean you don’t need a room,” Logic insisted. “You can share mine.”

Function didn’t answer, just nodded and squeezed Logic’s hand.

And with that, he dissolved into the mist of Thomas’s mind.

_____

Logic wasn’t sure if he’d ever see Function again, so he went quietly back to the others.

A week or so later, though, once he had given up hope, he opened his door to see Function lounging on his bed.

“Function!” he cried, a little too excitedly. “You’re… you’re _here_.”

He offered a small smile. “That I am, Logic. That I am.”

“I’ve missed you.”

“You’re too sappy,” Function teased, briefly crossing his arms before letting out a heartfelt laugh. “Sorry, sorry. I missed you, too, hun.”

Logic held out his hand for Function to grab.

“Creativity has introduced me to something called a ‘slow dance,’” Logic explained, placing one hand on Function’s waist and gesturing for him to do the same.

“He insists I practice, so Thomas can perfect the dance, but it’s really just standing and swaying. I don’t quite see the point, but…”

Function grinned. “I think _I_ see the point plenty well, pretty boy.”

“Pfft. Pretty boy?” Logic asked curiously.

“Yeah, pretty boy. You have a problem with my taste in men?”

“A bit,” Logic admitted. “Do you—”

Function pressed a finger to his lips and shushed him. He snapped with his free hand, and Frank Sinatra’s _Fly Me To The Moo_ n began to play from an indiscernible source.

“Just dance with me, hun,” he mumbled.

Logan, for one, didn’t have to be told twice.

__

“Creativity and Morality decided we should have names,” Logic announced as he played with Function’s hair.

Function frowned. “But we _do_ have names.”

Logic shrugged. “They want us to have names that aren’t necessarily our… for lack of a better word, our _function_.”

“Hah. Funny. I’ll be Sleep, then.”

“How ironic, considering you never do sleep. But, actually, I was thinking… maybe Remy would be a nice name? It could be word play on REM sleep, and it has the— what is it the kids say? the ‘vibes?’— to fit you.”

“Oh, I _like_ that,” Function murmured. “I’ll be Remy, then. You could be… Logic… Log...an. Logan.”

“Logan,” Logic repeated. “It does have a nice ring. Yes, I think I’ll use that.”

“Well, _Logan_ , what now?”

“Hm? Oh.” Logan glanced down at Remy, who was laying on his chest. “Would you like to help me with Thomas’s schedule?”

“I think I’d like that.”

__

Things went on that way for years. Logan and Remy worked together, side by side, behind the scenes.

Until they didn’t.

__

“I just can’t seem to sleep lately,” Thomas complained. “It’s like sleep _itself_ overdosed on caffeine. That’s normal, right?”

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. This was _definitely_ Remy’s doing.

“One moment, Thomas. I’ll be _right_ back.”

Before Logan could sink out, though, another side materialized next to him. He wore a leather jacket and a pair of dark sunglasses, and in his hand was a Starbucks coffee cup.

“Hey, babes,” he cooed, kissing Logan on the nose. “Thought you’d come looking for me, figured I’d save you the trouble and drop by.”

Logan looked panicked. “Remy, you… you’re revealing yourself to them?”

“Who now, _what_ now?” Thomas asked.

Remy gave Logan a reassuring smile, then turned to Thomas.

“I’m Remy, hun. I’m your Function— more specifically, your sleep.”

Thomas’s eyes widened as he glanced from Remy to Logan to the coffee cup.

“Put that thing down,” he insisted, gesturing to the coffee cup. “Please.”

Remy opened his mouth to retort, but Logan kissed him before he could say anything.

“I— mhm. Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

The coffee disappeared from his hands as he flushed and stumbled his way through a sentence. Logan grinned.

“Thomas, if you’ll excuse us, I’m going to take my boyfriend to bed. You should be able to sleep once I get him to sleep off the caffeine.”

“Are you sure you’ll be able to…” Thomas trailed off and glanced to Remy, who was watching Logan with a dopey look.

“Nevermind,” Thomas corrected himself. “It seems you’ll be able to handle him just fine.”

“I always do,” Logan said softly. “I always do.”

__

“You overdosed on caffeine just to get my attention, didn’t you?” Logan mumbled, toying with Remy’s curls.

“Maybe. My boyfriend was awfully busy, so… you know what they say. Desperate times call for desperate measures.”

“You could’ve just told me you were getting lonely,” Logan suggested.

“What? Lonely? Me? _Never_.”

“Mhm. Sure, Remy.”

It was quiet for a moment and Logan suddenly realized that Remy had fallen asleep.

 _Good_ , he thought. _He needs rest._

Remy had been sleeping _particularly_ irregularly lately. It hadn’t affected Thomas much, since he was still able to carry out his job, but… Logan still didn’t like it.

__

“You’re telling me that, not only was there _another_ side we didn’t know about, but that _Logan_ knew and has been _dating_ him?”

Roman sounded offended by the mere idea.

“It’s true,” Deceit muttered.

“I’m the romantic side, how was I not aware of this?”

“Don’t ask me, darling.”

“I just— gah, I can’t believe it. I can’t believe it.”

“We _get_ it _,_ Princey,” Virgil snapped, pulling out his earbuds. “Now, shut up.”

“But—”

“I said shut _up_!”

__

“Do you think they’ll like me, Logan?”

Remy’s voice was soft and worried; his question was genuine.

“Don’t worry, Rem,” Logan assured him. “They’ll _love_ you.”

“I just… I don’t want to screw this up for you.”

“You won’t. Even if they hated you, I wouldn’t care. I would just know who to cut out of my life.”

“Me?” Remy asked, breathless and clearly concerned.

Logan shook his head. “ _Them_ , Remy. Them.”

“Oh. Oh, wow, I— thanks.”

“It’s just the truth.”

Remy swatted him. “Stop making me soft!”

“Right, of course, my apologies,” Logan said sarcastically. Remy grinned.

“I love you,” he whispered, squeezing Logan’s hand.

Logan squeezed back. “I love you, too.”


End file.
